


Where did you learn this?

by ghostie360



Category: Call of Duty
Genre: Arrogance, Assassination, Assassins, CIA, Confusion, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Sex, Explicit Language, F/M, Falling In Love, Feelings, Fist Fights, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Prostitute, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Content, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Stuttering, upset, warriors - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-04-17 21:58:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 12,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4682861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostie360/pseuds/ghostie360
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jay is lost, far from what she calls home. But can she find her way? Or will she get more than she ever wanted...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Escape

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I'm back, I hope you like something a little different (You'll see what I mean :D)  
> For those wanting the rest of Alexis's story it will be coming soon... Finally  
> And The Truth Within I am editing, so it can make more sense and I can hopefully finish it.  
> Anyway any comments are appreciated, and sorry for any typos. I hope you guys like it :D

“Mason, this is Sergei” Reznov called to him through the tunnel.

He saw him throw one of the Russian guards off him, and snap the others neck “I’m glad you’re a friend Sergei” Mason nodded to him.

Coming out of the same tunnel he saw a woman; she had a metal mask fastened across her mouth, and short light brown hair. She walked up to Sergei and gave him a small punch in his leg, judging by his reaction Mason guessed that they knew each other pretty well.

Reznov gave her a hug as she approached “you remember Jay? She looked after you when you first came here”.

“Yeah I remember her, it’s good to see you again Jay” Mason smiled to her.

She put her hand on her chest and dipped her head slightly, before turning back to Reznov and pointed him to the gates of the lift; the other prisoners were struggling to open it.

Mason followed the three of them and walked in to the lift, after Sergei pulled the gate open. He stood beside Jay and Sergei, just behind Reznov.

“Reznov, are you sure we can trust this American?” One of the Nearby Prisoners turned to him.

Reznov looked at the both of them “With my life. You see us and him are not so different. Soldiers, betrayed, forgotten, abandoned. In Vorkuta we are all brothers. And Jay of course” he gave her a small nod, and she reciprocated.

Mason whispered to Reznov “I thought she used to talk?”

“Yes, but Kravchenko decided that she was better silent, I don’t know what he had done, she hasn’t spoken since” he whispered back.

They reached the top of the lift and Sergei pushed his way out first, and shoved a pick axe up through the guards back. Most of the prisoners looked away but Reznov and Jay didn’t, they headed to the outer gate and signalled for the others to help them open it.

“Reznov your men must know this is suicide” Mason said standing next to him.

“Every journey must have sacrifice, they know this” He told him, hearing the doors starting to open he shouted to the men “Stand your ground comrades!”

The doors opened and instantly the machine gun slaughtered the majority of them, Mason saw Sergei pull Jay out of the guns fire, and then they ran to the cart on the right side and started to push it. Reznov and Mason joined them shortly.

“Jay go help those on the far side, there are more guards over there” Reznov took her place as she sprinted to the far side with her machete.

Together they achieved step three, four, and five; but the guards tried to lock down the armoury. Sergei held the door long enough that Mason could get through, the familiar rattle of the machine gun sounded again, they aimed and killed Sergei.

Reznov shouted at Mason to open the door. After doing so he saw Jay shift Sergei to the side, out of the doors way before closing his eyes and bowing her head for a moment.

They fought through the rest of the prison, and were on the verge of reaching their goal. More reinforcements arrived and soon a blanket of tear gas filled the clearing.  Mason fell, coughing and spluttering; through blurry eyes he saw Reznov and Jay drag him away.

Once he woke Reznov pulled the cover of a motorbike, “This is the key to step eight Mason, now follow us”.

He turned and saw Jay holding her hand out to him, he took it and she helped him up. They set off with Reznov in the lead; quickly they took a truck and headed to the train.

Mason shouted back to Reznov “Where the fucks the train?!” Jay grabbed his shoulder and pointed. Soon enough the train appeared.

Jay wasted no time and leapt just making it; she waved to Mason holding out her hand.

“Jump Mason!” Reznov shouted. He did and gripped the ladder Jay was on.

“Your turn Reznov! Step eight, freedom!” Mason shouted to him.

“For you, but not for me!” He shouted back, and the road veered away from the tracks.

Mason shouted after him, but nothing could be done; the train sped away leaving Reznov behind.


	2. Nice to meet you

Upon arrival Mason and Jay were subject to multiple tests at the hands of the CIA, trying to confirm they hadn’t been compromised. Mason was cleared in a matter of days and sent back to the base.

It took longer for Jay though, her reluctance to speak made it difficult. After a couple of weeks they finally cleared her, but it was made evident that she was not completely trusted amongst some of them.

It was late evening when she arrived at the base, so she was shown to her room, given a set of civvies and uniform, then she was left there. She hadn’t felt so alone since she first was put in Vorkuta. _Is Mason here somewhere? Maybe he can show me around…_

She disliked the squishy mattress on her bed, and removed her duvet and laid it out on the floor. She found it strange sleeping somewhere other than her cell, after all the years spent there, she had grown accustom to it.

Her mask dug painfully in to her, making it harder for her to sleep. The doctors in Vorkuta made her wear it when Kravchenko broke her jaw a week before the break out. Not knowing if it was healed properly or not, she only removed it to drink and try to eat. Her thoughts strayed and she fell asleep.

Jay was woken early by knocking at her door. She got up and opened it to see three men; the one who knocked was facing the other way talking to the others. He turned around when he heard the door creak slightly.

“It’s good to see you again Jay, I wasn’t sure if you were ever going to get here” It was Mason and she stayed silent. “This is Woods and Bowman” He pointed to the men behind him.

Jay looked between the two of them and dipped her head slightly. Woods frowned “Can’t you speak or something?” he asked bluntly.

Ignoring Woods she took a small notebook and pen out of her pocket, quickly scribbling down, _is there a reason for you pestering me?_ And handed it to Mason.

He read it “I was wondering if you’d like to have breakfast with us, and show you around” he said handing the paper back to her.

She thought for a moment before following, _I don’t have to actually eat with them, maybe they’re ok?_

As they walked through the base Woods walked ahead with Mason and they pointed rooms out to her; Bowman walked with Jay. “I’m sorry about Woods, I’m sure you’ll get use to each other soon” He spoke quietly so the others couldn’t hear.

Jay nodded, before sighing quietly and looking to the floor, no longer paying attention to what Mason was saying. Bowman noticed but didn’t question her.

“You not hungry?” Mason asked her as they sat down with their food.

She merely tapped her mask.

“Can’t you take that off?” Bowman commented.

_I can, but I don’t want to._ She passed him the note, and he nodded slowly.

“Why do you wear that anyway? It can’t be comfortable” Bowman continued, but he didn’t sound prying, more concerned.

_Krevchenko broke my jaw, the doctors gave me this to set it, I don’t know if it’s healed so I keep it on._ She passed him the note, overlooking the glance she got from Woods.

“Once you’ve passed the medical, you’ll be able to join us in missions. I put in a request as soon as I got here” Mason smiled slightly, but was met only with concerned eyes from both her and Woods.

After a moment she nodded before getting up and going back to her room, Bowman handed her a sandwich. Once she had gone Woods turned to Mason “She can’t be on our team! She won’t even talk to us, what use will she be in the field?”

“I’m the only person she knows here, and I barely know her myself. Maybe as she gets used to us she’ll start talking” Mason said realising how much of a stranger she must feel here.

“Waste of time if you ask me” Woods told him getting up and leaving too.


	3. That went well

Jay stayed in her room for the rest of the day, nibbling on the sandwich Bowman had given her. Her jaw was laced with pain as she tried to chew, _I really need to see someone about this, maybe Mason will come with me; I don’t want to be alone with them, god knows what they'll do._

Bowman woke her up the next day. She still looked tired even though she’d gone to sleep early. “Hi Jay, I wondered if you’d like to see the doctors here, I had to go there anyway, and I thought that you might not want to be alone with them” He was much politer than Woods was.

She nodded and walked with him to the infirmary. Bowman chatted to her as they walked; he expected no answer, and received none. They reached the medical unit and he took her to one of the doctors who saw to Bowman first.

Carefully watching the doctor she started to feel more comfortable. The doctor gave Bowman some painkillers for his shoulder, and then turned his attention to Jay.

“Ok then Jay, what’s the problem?” He asked her, getting her to sit down.

She looked at Bowman. “Her jaw got broken, she wanted to know if it was ok” He explained for her.

The doctor nodded “Can you take your mask off for me please?”

Jay nodded and unfastened the straps around her head, and pulled the mask off her face. Her jaw hung limply, but the doctor seemed more concerned with the deep scratches, and small burns on her lips, and gouges taken from her cheeks.

“Right, first I’m going to stich up those cuts, hopefully they can still heal together. Then I thing we may have to put wire in your jaw, it looks like it’s snapped the hinge” The doctor started to work on her face. Cleaning up the wounds hurt the most to Jay; she guessed they must have gotten infected at some point.

Bowman watched the doctor stitching her mouth back together, and then getting a metal implant which he screwed in to her jaw. He knew that they had been there for a while, Mason and Woods would be wondering where he had gotten to. The doctor finished soon after that, and they left after he had given her some cream for the infection.

She went back to her room and put a soft black mask on, before following Bowman to meet Mason and Woods. It didn’t take long to find them; they were in Woods’ room watching tv.

“Bowman, where have you been?” Woods opened the door to let him in.

“We were with the medics, they just had to sort a few things out” He stepped in.

“We? Who’s we?” Mason asked.                 

Bowman looked behind him to see Jay reading something on the corridor wall. He pulled her in to the room, and she gave them a small wave. “She’s had her jaw fixed” he said sitting next to Mason.

Woods didn’t look too happy about having her in his room, she picked up on this but didn’t react; she was used to glares. Sitting on the other side of Bowman she still didn’t like the feel of mattresses and promptly moved to sit on the floor.

“If your jaw is fixed now, what’s with the mask?” Woods asked her.

Pulling out her notebook and pen she handed Woods a note. _It’s still healing; I’ve only had the hinge reinforced. I’m used to wearing a mask and it’s stopping anything getting in to my stiches._

He read it and frowned “You have stiches? What happened, you get a cat scratch or something”. He laughed, only to be met with Mason and Bowman staring at him, and Jay looking to the floor, before she left the room and headed back to hers.

“Reznov told me that Kravchenko did something to her, that’s why she doesn’t talk, she’s never shown her face.” Mason told Woods, before glancing at Bowman “You went to the doctors with her, did you see?” He was curious as well; he’d never seen her face either.

“Yeah, she had small burns on and around her mouth, like a cigarette or something. Then her mouth itself had been cut all to shit, the doctor stitched it up but it might never heal together. Gouges were taken out of her cheeks, and there were cuts down her nose and just everywhere. Her jaw was practically _hanging_ off her face” Bowman quietly spoke about what he had seen.

Woods turned away, not liking how guilty he felt.

“Maybe you should go and apologise, she’s been through a lot more than you think” Mason had seen his expression change when Bowman was talking.

Woods got up and walked down the corridor to Jay’s room. He knocked and she opened the door. “I’m sorry about what I said, I didn’t realise what had happened” he watched her frown then raise an eyebrow in disgust, before slamming the door in his face.

“Well that went fucking well” Woods muttered outside her door, before going to tell Mason and Bowman.

 _Maybe I was a bit harsh, he was trying to apologise after all… would than mean I have to apologise to him now, even though he was the one who was a dick to start with? Am I over thinking this? I can’t even talk to these people. I’m safe here, I know Krevchenko can’t get to me, but why is it so hard then? Do I need to see someone about this as well?_ Jay curled up on the duvet covered floor and thought.


	4. Tree talk

Mason began to get concerned when she didn’t come back after a few hours “I’ll be back soon, I’m going to check on Jay”. Before going to her room Mason went to the canteen and picked up some water for her, knowing that she hadn’t drank all day.

“Jay? Is it ok if I come in, I brought you some water” Mason said after his knock was ignored. He was relieved when she finally let him in; she sat on the floor again and motioned for him to sit with her.

“Don’t you like the mattress?” he asked sitting with her and handing her the bottle.

She shook her head and took off her mask. Then she picked up the glass next to her and poured the water in to it, when she saw Mason watching her she quickly wrote and handed him a note, _it hurts to drink from bottles._

Mason nodded “Do you have any painkillers for that?” as he spoke he watched her get a small box of pills.

She gave him a small smile before taking them.

“Would you like to come back to Woods’ room with me? He sometimes doesn’t think before he speaks, so don’t take what he says too seriously” he gave her a nudge, and she gave him a light punch in the arm.

The rest of the week passed by quickly for Woods after Jay accepted his apology. But he couldn’t help noticing how she acted around Mason and Bowman. She’d been wearing her mask less when she was around them and had started to smile more, but not to him. Woods could see her smile but he also saw a deep sadness in her eyes; he knew that she must be having a hard time fitting in, but he couldn’t understand what was making her upset.

“Mason, can I have a word?” Woods called him over.

“Sure, what’s wrong?” He said walking over to the bench Woods was sitting at.

Woods sighed, wondering how to ask “Do you think Jay’s ok here? I mean, do you think she’s happy.”

Mason frowned “She looks fine to me” he stopped as he saw her wandering around the field. She hadn’t seen them, and proceeded to climb a nearby tree and sit in the higher branches. “Why do you ask?” Mason continued.

“Just curious” Woods shrugged.

“Well I’ll see you later, I need to go” Mason left and headed inside.

Now alone Woods headed over to the tree Jay was sitting in. He went and sat against the trunk, wondering if she would come and see him, like she would if it was Mason or Bowman. After a few minutes he lit a cigarette and started writing in his notebook.

It was early evening and Jay wondered what Woods was doing, slowly and silently she slipped down through the branches. On the lowest branch she still couldn’t work out what he was doing, and decided to hang upside down on the branch, so she was just above his head. She wasn’t sure if he had seen she was there or not but she was tempted to start placing leaves on his head to see if he would notice that.

She wanted to say hi to him, but when she tried no words came out. Feeling disheartened she reached down and covered Woods’ eyes with her hands.

“I wonder who this could be with their silence and tiny hands” Woods stifled a laugh.

Jay smiled, jumped down and pointed to his notebook.

“Just going over some stuff from my last mission, I think the bigger question is why you were in a tree?” Woods ripped a page out, before he closed his book and put it in his pocket.

Taking the page Jay wrote _no one knows where I am and it gives me time to think. What were you doing with Mason? If you think I didn’t see you then you must think I’m blind._ As she handed it to him she raised an eyebrow.

Woods swiftly skimmed through the note, then sighed “I was just asking if you were ok”. She tilted her head to one side. “You don’t always seem as happy as you make out” Woods finished, and even though her face was covered he noticed her expression change.

She quickly nodded and wrote down; _I’m fine, I just find it hard to talk._

Woods didn’t understand what she meant “Nothing bad is going to happen to you here if you talk. I know that Kravchenko did some stuff, but none of us are like him, you can trust us.”

She looked at him a moment longer before resting her head on his shoulder. Inaudibly she stuttered “I… I-I, kn… k-know”.

Patting her arm, Woods realised how difficult that must have been for her. Her voice had a distorted English accent, and sounded scratched and croaky; he guessed it had been a while since she had vocalised anything. Not pressing her to talk anymore, he started to tell her about the missions he, Mason and Bowman had been on.

Jay wasn’t particularly listening to Woods, but she kept thinking _I spoke! That was much easier than I thought, I knew I could!_ When he had finished his story Jay didn’t want to move, she had started to like being with someone who she knew wasn’t going to pester her about talking or Vorkuta, as Bowman had done earlier in the week.

“You want to get something to eat? Mason said that you didn’t have anything yesterday” Woods stood and helped her up.

She just shrugged, not seeing the issue. Woods frowned at her before she pulled him along to the canteen.


	5. Fucking men

As they walked in to the canteen Mason looked up, and was surprised to see Woods with Jay. He exchanged a glance with Bowman, who didn’t look too happy. “Where have you guys been?” He saw Jay give Woods a small look, as if it more meaning than was shown; he gave her a tiny nod.

“Just outside, I was telling her about the mission in Cuba” Mason could tell that Woods wasn’t telling them the whole truth.

“Apparently Captain Davidson is retiring; I think they’re going to have a party or something” Bowman didn’t want to hear what Woods was doing with Jay.

“Is it some fancy thing, or more of a piss up?” Woods asked.

“I think it’s a proper sit down meal, but I know that won’t stop you” Bowman smiled.

Woods laughed too “sounds like me, will you be going Mason?” in the corner of his eye he saw Jay smile as she ate.

“Probably, sounds like an excuse to get drunk” He smiled, knowing he wouldn’t miss the Captain.

Woods looked over to Jay, who had now finished eating; she didn’t look like she was paying much attention to what they were talking about, but she looked much happier than before. She wrote a note that said goodnight then went back to her room.

Jay felt happier now than she had in a long time, _I spoke, I can eat easier, and my mouth doesn’t hurt as much! This is great! Maybe I should start going to the gym or something again, I don’t want them thinking I’m some weakling. Maybe shooting too, I’m not as good as I used to be._

She went to sleep quickly, but was disturbed a few hours later by shouting in the corridor. After trying to ignore it for a few minutes, she realised that she recognised the voices of Bowman and Woods. Not wanting to go out, she listened closely to what they were saying and realised that they were arguing over her.

_Why me? I barely even know them, what’s with these people. Well I’m not listening to that all fucking night…_ Jay stormed out in to the corridor to see a small crowd around the two of them. She pushed through, and then backhanded both of them; before pulling Bowman away and shoving him in to his room, and pushing Woods back down the corridor and in to his.

She pushed back through the now silent crowd and slammed her door shut. _Fucking men, how stupid can you get…_ she fell asleep shortly after. Waking up early the next morning Jay headed to Woods’ room and knocked on his door.


	6. The Creed

He opened the door a few minutes later, still bleary eyed. She frowned and folded her arms clearly waiting for an explanation about last night. “You look happy” He joked, but when she didn’t smile he asked her in. “Bowman was annoyed that you spent so much of yesterday with me, after he’d been with you for so much of the week” Woods sat on the edge of his bed, and Jay sat cross legged  at the end of his bed, still frowning at him.

“I didn’t mean to argue with him but it just got out of hand” Woods sounded genuinely sorry, but Jay didn’t see how that could cause such a bad dispute. After a few moments she prodded Woods’ cheek where she’d slapped him.

“Do you mind? That really hurt you know” Woods swatted her hand away. Jay smiled and mouthed _good_.

“Why did you talk to me yesterday?” Woods asked, throwing Jay. “I mean, I haven’t been particularly nice to you…” He stopped when Jay covered his mouth with her hand.

Her eyes were shut as she thought through each word “I… I t-talk to you, a, as you di, didn’t tr-try to make, me.” Jay murmured slowly “You w-were concerned yesterd-d-day though.”

Woods moved her hand “you looked like you needed a friend”.

“And I g-got you” She laughed.

Woods pretended to look hurt “Your cruel words wound me!”

She laughed, and they spent most of the morning talking. As time went on Woods noticed her stutter began to fade, and she looked more comfortable sitting with him.

“What’s your actual name?” He enquired.

“It’s Jay, y-you know that” She sounded confused.

“No, I meant your full name, like everyone calls me Woods but my first name’s Frank.” He tried to explain, but Jay still looked muddled.

“Well Jay is my apprentice n, name; I’ve been Jay since my pa-parents left me. When I become a full warrior it will be changed; but that can’t happen now.” She looked upset, lost in a distant memory.

It was Woods’ turn to feel confused now “you’re not from the military are you.”

“N-nope, I am a member of the Creed; you have heard of us, right?” Jay looked at him.

“You mean the _Assassins_ Creed? You’re an assassin!?” Woods knew of the Creed, they were a faction of the CIA; vicious in battle and out of it.

“Yeah, well, I’m not a pr, proper warrior in their ranks; I was taken to Vorkuta before my ceremony.” She still looked unhappy, but she didn’t stop. “The head of the CIA wanted a c-couple of us to help them with something, Mapleshade and I went. The mission failed, we were attacked by Russians; your lot ran away. We couldn’t hold all of them off. Sh, she was more important than me, there was one chance and I made her take it, they took me to Vorkuta. I don’t even know if she made it back.”

“Was she your friend?” Woods couldn’t think of anything else to say.

Jay shrugged “I got on with most of them. A few of the other apprentices were a little funny, m-mainly because the Master trained me himself.” She was distracted when someone knocked at the door.

“Hey Woods, we’re going down to the range, you coming?” Mason called from the other side of the door "Maybe you can talk to Bowman about what happened last night”.

“One minute Alex… Jesus.” Woods called back.

Mason lent against the wall and waited for Woods to emerge, soon enough he did. “Do you think we should get Jay to come with us? We can get her now if you want”.

“Actually she’s, uhh, she’s already here.”

Mason looked to his left to see Jay standing in the doorway, and she gave him a small wave. As they headed to the range Mason couldn’t help wondering, _I didn’t disturb something, did I? Is there something going on between them?_ When Jay started shooting with Bowman, he decided to ask Woods who was watching her shoot.

“Why was Jay with you this morning?” He stood with Woods and nudged him.

Not looking away from the range Woods replied “She wanted to know what me and Bowman were arguing about, seeing as she’s the one who ended it”. Mason didn’t look too happy with this excuse but didn’t ask anymore.

Jay wasn’t comfortable using the rifle; it had been a long time since she had shot, and it showed. They had spent most of the afternoon shooting, and Jay still felt disappointed with her performance, _I hope they didn’t mind too much, I just need more time to practice. I hope we can get food soon that would be nice…_ Her thoughts drifted randomly while the others talked and messed around.

Bowman took Masons hat and passed it between his self and Woods, eventually they ended up throwing it on to the roof of the armoury. It wasn’t a large building, but Mason couldn’t get a good foothold to reach it.

“That was my last hat, I hope you two are happy” He scowled, as they laughed at him.

Jay smiled at the three of them, before realising how easy it was to get it back. She effortlessly climbed up the side of the building, then jumped down and put the hat back on his head.

“Come on, your tiny. How did you even reach the roof?” Mason joked.

Jay frowned, and then tapped the side of her nose. Woods gave her a small nudge as she walked with him inside. “You should have left it there” He whispered. Jay raised an eyebrow and shoved him back.

Bowman watched them, he couldn’t help feeling jealous. He had been the one to talk to her, and take her to the doctor, _what’s so great about Woods? Soon enough she’ll see a different side of him, and I know she won’t like it._


	7. A little embarrassing

Another week passed and Jay had spent most of it on the range with Woods. She was happy with her improvement and she was enjoying her time with him.

“I think we need to practice close combat fighting, it’s been a while” Mason said as they ate the next afternoon.

“Is there much point though? We hardly use it in the field” Woods replied.

“I don’t see much harm in practicing though, do you want to Jay?” Bowman turned to see her smile and nod.

Mason smiled “do you want to go now?”

Woods still looked reluctant, and it was a few moments before Jay understood why, _he’s worried about fighting an assassin; this is going to be great!_

The left and went to the gym, Mason put on some music then him and Bowman went first. “Winner stays on, whoever gets floored is out” He told them.

Jay watched them struggle and throw clumsy punches, _wow. They are useless, I’m glad no one else from the Creed is here; it’s a little embarrassing…_ Woods went next after Mason had beaten Bowman. But he was just as bad, Jay felt like they needed a teacher rather than just a practice.

“Come on then Jay, don’t worry I won’t hurt you” Mason said as she stepped forwards, Woods’ pitiful performance didn’t last long. She just raised an eyebrow; _I’ll show you how a real warrior fights._

She stood waiting for Mason’s first move. He lunged towards her, but was slow; Jay stepped to the side, easily avoiding him. Now he seized her shirt in an effort to throw her over, Jay grabbed his hand and twisted it behind his back before kicking him towards one of the walls. Mason turned around, to see Jay leap at him. She landed squarely on his chest and he fell back. She pinned him down holding his neck; she smiled, and then got up and walked back to the others.

“Where did you learn to fight like that?” Mason asked after getting up. Jay just shrugged, as if she didn’t know herself.

“Can I borrow you for a moment Jay?” They all looked to the door to see Captain Davidson. Jay nodded and left with him.

They went to his office and Jay sat down. “I’m sure you know this but it’s my retirement do tomorrow.” She nodded forgetting that it was so soon, but she wasn’t sure what she had to do with it. He continued “I would like you to sit with me and the other officers there”.

_What’s so significant about me_ , _I’d rather not go at all…_

Seeing her confusion he explained further “You will be representing your Creed, you will be the most skilled person in that room. If you come, you will understand what I mean” He handed her a fairly large, heavy box “Think about it Jay” he dismissed her.

She went straight to her room, and opened up the box. It was the ceremonial wear of the Creed.

She put on the robes. The lower part was layered, with the back of the robes extending down lower than the front. Around her waist she tied a red sash; and put the large leather belt over it. A sheath was connected to the belt, and she slotted the sword in to place. Scabbards for throwing knives were contained next to her right shoulder, and front of her waist. Around her back Jay buckled a belt below her shoulder, containing a sheath for a dagger. Lastly she pulled on her hidden blade and bracer, then the hood over her head.

_This is what I would have worn to my warrior ceremony, how did he get hold of it? I guess that’s not really important, I know that some of us are stationed over here, must have asked them._


	8. Which shirt?

Jay got changed again and sat in her room for the rest of the night and most of the morning until Mason called her out. He was waiting just outside; reluctant at first Jay opened the door.

“That’s a huge box” he said looking past her. Jay raised an eyebrow and folded her arms. “Sorry, we were talking to some of the other guys and they wanted to know if they could train with you.”

Jay shrugged and nodded, _I’ve got nothing else to do, let’s see how many arses I can kick today…_

She went with Mason outside to see what looked like the whole base. She looked at Mason.

“Sorry, it may have been more than a few of them…” He smiled, but Jay didn’t know what to do, she’d never trained anyone before.

She tried to address them, but no words came out. _How can I do this when I can’t talk?_

Woods looked over to her and saw her looking flustered. He pulled her to one side. “What do you want to say to them?”

Jay looked back to all of them, waiting for her to start. “J-just, uhh, pair up and f-follow what I do to you”.

“ _Me?_ Ugh, just be gentle ok” He smiled, and spoke to the crowd.

Once in pairs Jay motioned to Woods to grab her shirt. Once he had, she broke his grip with her arm then back handed him away. Woods rubbed his cheek, but smiled at her.

The others copied her, and continued to do so for the rest of the afternoon. She could see them improve as time went by.

Woods went up to Jay once they had finished, she was heading back to the rooms “Hey, I was wondering if you were going tonight”.

Jay looked up, and raised an eyebrow; but she kept walking.

“I don’t mean it that way, I just thought you might like to” he sounded nervous.

Jay stopped outside the showers “I don’t know, what about Bowman? I’ve seen the way he looks at me. If I don’t go then I’ll see you tomorrow anyway, ok?”

Woods didn’t answer, but watched her walk in to the shower room. _Face it Frank, she doesn’t see you in that way, give up._

Feeling relaxed after her shower Jay headed back to her room. _Now I have plenty of time, do I go as an assassin, do I go with Woods, or do I not go and have a decent night’s sleep. If I don’t go I’ll disappoint the Captain and Woods, if I go with Woods the Captain will think I’m a dick. But if I go in my robes maybe no one will recognise me and then it’ll just be Woods who hates me. I could let Woods know it’s me and then go and sit with the Officers that might keep everyone happy._

After the lengthy debate in her mind, Jay got dressed in her robes. After checking the corridor was clear she hurried to his room and knocked. It was a few moments before he opened the door.

Jay stepped in and shut the door behind her. Woods stood to one side frowning. Only looking up now did she realise he was in the middle of getting dressed. “Oh, I didn’t realise that you would be getting ready, sorry” she gave him a quick look up and down, _ok, he’s actually a lot fitter than I thought, ugh stop staring at him like some love struck kid…_

“It’s ok, nice… knives” he said after a moment, not quite sure what to say.

“Thanks, sorry Captain Davidson wanted me to wear my ceremonial robes, to represent the Creed. He wants me to sit with the Officers too… and that’s why I said no, I didn’t mean it” she babbled.

“Well they look pretty fancy; and I could use some help. Which shirt is better, the black or white?” he picked up both and put them in front of himself.

Jay looked from one to the other “I’d pick the black one, it looks nicer” she smiled, secretly thinking the black shirt would look more fitted on him, showing his muscles. She had to shake her head to clear away the image.


	9. Unwelcome guests

“You ready to go?” He asked buttoning the shirt up.

“What? It’s not time yet, is it?”

“Yeah” Woods laced his last shoe and opened the door.

Walking back through it they headed down to the main hall. “Hey, Frank?” She tugged his short sleeve. He looked down at her. “You don’t think I’ll have to do anything, do you?”

He smiled and put his arm around her shoulder “I know that you’ll be fine, just find me after, right?”

“Ok, thanks” she smiled back.

They walked in to the hall, there was already most of the base was there. Woods took her over to Captain Davidson. “I’ll see you later” he whispered, his lips brushing her cheek.

Jay waited with the other Officers, but there was something she couldn’t quite put her finger on. She stayed alert, scanning the room for anything strange.

Half an hour later everyone took their seats around the tables and the Captain made his speech. “Thank you everyone for coming tonight, and a special thank you to Jay”

 _Shit! Thanks for letting me know that you’re going to tell everyone. Fuck me._ She thought.

He continued “Tonight she represents her Creed; unfortunately her Master can’t be with us tonight, but he believes you have been an apprentice for far too long. Jay, from this moment on you will be known as Jay’s Wing, as your Master and Mentor decree. They welcome you as a true assassin.”

She stared at him, _Jay’s Wing? I’m Jay’s Wing, they know I’m alive… does this mean that I’ll be going back there now?_ “Please, just call me Jay” she whispered to him. _Wait… I just spoke, in front of everyone… Maybe this is what I needed._

“Good to hear you’ve found you’re voice” he murmured back.

Not listening to the rest of the speech, Jays gaze kept shifting to where Woods was sitting. _Stop it Jay, you are in control of these emotions, not the other way around. Now stop it,_ she had to keep telling herself.

Mason watched feeling happy for Jay, he knew there was something strange about her; but he never thought she’d be a part of the Creed. As the Captain kept talking he noticed that Woods hadn’t taken his eyes off them, he soon put the two together when Jay turned and looked over to them. He tried to push it out of his mind; _I knew there was something going on there._

The evening went on and once they had finished eating everyone got up and started milling around. Jay filtered through the people congratulating her towards the door; she started to feel overwhelmed and needed some air. It was raining but she went and sat on a bench outside, enjoying the cold drops.

“Jay’s Wing” the Captain started sitting with her.

“It’s Jay, I’m not in the Creed at the moment, am I” she corrected him, looking up she saw a couple standing with him.

Captain Davidson started again “Sorry Jay, this is Mr and Mrs Thomas. James and Emma” he motioned to each of them standing next to them.

“Am I supposed to know you?” She said as politely as she could.

The woman Emma spoke “Don’t you remember us at all?” Jay shook her head.

“We’re your parents” James said.

The Captain realised he had made a mistake when Jay expression rapidly changed, but it was too late to do anything.

“My parents? You are my parents?” she spoke with a steely tone. Her voice began to rise “You effectively threw me away, you left me at the roadside. I was lucky they found me, the Master looked after me, he’s more of a father than you could ever be”.

Emma took a step closer “That isn’t what happened, we just couldn’t look after you, we were in so much debt. But you can come home with us now.”

Jay had no sympathy; the only thing she felt was hate. She stood up, millimetres away from their faces “You expect me to leave with you? Because of you I kill people for a living, because of you I went to Vorkuta, and now you want me back? I don’t fucking think so”.

“But we still love you …” James pleaded. But Jay snapped, and wrapped her fingers around his neck.

“I wished that you were dead!” she screeched.

“That’s enough Jay!”  The Captain shouted at her.

Jay glared at him, but she realised he was right. Letting him go she whispered “Because of you I became Kravchenko’s whore. Come near me again and I will kill you.” She bowed her head in an apology to the Captain.

“I’ll send someone to escort you out” he said to them, before taking Jays shoulder and ushered her back inside to her room.

“I am sorry sir, I just couldn’t stop myself” She muttered as they walked.

“But you did stop Jay, before anyone got hurt. I can see that you need someone of authority to look after you”. He said walking in to the dry.

“Not authority sir, just someone I respect. It won’t happen again, sorry for messing up your party.”

He laughed “You haven’t, now go and get dry, and that’s an order”.

She gave him a small smile “Yes sir”.


	10. What did he do

Getting undressed she towel dried herself and put on her combat trousers and hooded tank top, and paced to Woods’ room.

“You took your time” she said as Woods stumbled through the door.

“I’ve been looking for you” he said looking startled to see her in his room.

“Well I can always leave” she shifted so he had some room to sit down.

“Na you’re here now, where did you fuck off to then?”

Jay lowered her head “My parents were here”. Woods stared at her. “Yeah, they wanted me to go home, and things went a little nasty. But Captain Davidson took me back here so I could calm down. That’s why I didn’t come back”.

“When did you last see them?” he tried to ask gently, but didn’t succeed he wasn’t used to being tender with anyone

Sighing Jay said “I last saw them getting in the car without me, and driving away. I used to pretend that they were dead, it was nicer than thinking that they didn’t want me” she sniffed, _control Jay; you shouldn’t be sad, emotions are for the weak._

Woods shuffled closer, _I want you…_ “They aren’t worth it; they lost someone who’s pretty damn special”.

“Thanks” She smiled and hugged him. Woods felt like he could hold on to her for hours, but a moment later she pulled away and left him alone.

Mason, Woods and Bowman saw less and less of Jay as the days passed by, she was always being called away to help with training or she had to see someone.

“Do you think she’ll be free to come with us?” Bowman asked.

Shaking his head Mason replied “I doubt it, is it me or is she different? I don’t mean the talking, that’s great.”

“Yeah, I don’t know what she does but she seemed so tired at lunch the other day, she barely ate anything” Bowman agreed. “Are we going out then or what?” he smiled.

“Come on then, let’s get fucked” Woods laughed.

...

“Ok Jay, let’s go back to the beginning” Doctor Reid said.

Jay took a deep breath and began to talk about Vorkuta. “It wasn’t too bad at the start, some of the blokes there were a bit _funny_ to start with, but they were easy to deal with”.

He looked up from his notes “By easy to deal with, you mean?”

“I killed them” She said simply.

“But your Creed dictates that you mustn’t take the life of an innocent, was it difficult to deal with?”

She looked at him and frowned “their intentions were not innocent; I had no issue with them. The rest of them soon understood that I wasn’t going to submit to what they wanted”.

“But what about Kravchenko? He wasn’t like the others there, was he?” Reid saw Jays eyes flicker with fear, but it was gone in a moment.

“He used to have me tied down, so I couldn’t stop him. I shouted and screamed at him, but nothing worked, this went on for about a year or two. I guess it became a routine, but it kept getting worse” she started to shake.

He held her hand for a moment “You’re doing fine Jay, if you can tell me what happened maybe we can start to work on your nightmares”.

She smiled slightly “After a while he got annoyed with my shouting and talking back.” She shuddered “he’d start putting out his cigarettes on my face. Then when that didn’t work he take slices and bits out of my cheeks, and then he started to cut up my lips so I couldn’t speak properly…”

“Is that all he did Jay?”

She shook her head “that still wasn’t enough; in the end he put an electrified metal rod down my throat. It hurt so much, and he just, kept, doing it.” She paused “it wasn’t that I didn’t want to talk, it was more that I couldn’t”.

“Did he do anything else to you?”

“Apart from fucking me every other day and try to beat me to a pulp you mean?” She muttered. “He was just so violent…”

“It’s ok Jay, you’ll feel better after telling me, but I’m not going to make you. You can call it a night whenever you’re ready” he handed her a box of tissues just in case.

“Well he’d rip my clothes and my hair, then he started hitting me; that’s how he broke my jaw. In the last year he started put knifes to my throat and guns to my head.” She said it quietly but she didn’t show any emotions. “There was something else, I don’t know what they did but I don’t remember it, I was under anaesthetic”.

“Do you find it hard to show your emotions Jay?” he was curious.

“Emotions are for the weak, we never had time for that shit”

“Well that’s the best you’ve done in all our sessions, how do you feel now?” Reid asked putting his notebook away.

“I feel fucking knackered if I’m honest. I know that this is going to sound bad, but I hate my parents more than Kravchenko.”

He looked at her intrigued.

“Well he’s a fucking dead man when I see him, but they abandoned me when I was a kid. If they hadn’t done that, I wouldn’t have been in that situation” she whispered furiously.

“But neither would you be a very skilled assassin, nor had made friends with the guys here.” He mentioned.

“I wouldn’t trade this life for anything, but I wish it could have happened differently. Is it ok if I go?” She sounded defeated and tired.

“Of course Jay, come and see me whenever you want. It’s pretty late, make sure you get some sleep” Reid showed her out of his room, and she walked back to her room.


	11. She heard you

_Maybe I could talk to Woods about this, would they be back by now though? He’d probably be drunk too. Just wait till morning, he’ll be there then. But I want to see him now; knocking can’t hurt, can it._  Jay walked to his room, but she heard something and didn’t knock. She lingered outside for a few moments more before she figured out what she could hear.

Mason staggered around the corner of the corridor with Bowman. He saw Jay standing outside Woods’ room. Bowman had his mouth open, like he was about to call out to her. But they were too slow and she whipped around and hurried out of the building.

Feeling sobered, Mason exchanged a glance with Bowman “She heard them” he muttered.

“I told him not to, why did we go there? I didn’t want to see those whores” Bowman shook his head.

“He’s the one who paid her for the night; you know what he’s like. I doubt he even thought of Jay”. Mason stumbled back to his room, concerned where Jay went.

Jay headed outside not going anywhere in particular. _Why do I feel like this? We aren’t together or anything like that. He’s perfectly entitled to fuck whoever he wants… Stop feeling so bad, you’ve been through so much more. Control Jay, you don’t need these stupid feelings._

But Jay couldn’t ignore that she had heard the only person she held any interest in, with some other woman. She didn’t know how to present her feelings, starting to shake she ran her hands through her hair, scratching her scalp and forehead.

Woods met Mason and Bowman in the canteen for breakfast the following morning. “Where’s Jay? She’s always here in the morning” he asked sitting down with them.

“I don’t know” Mason answered honestly.

But it wasn’t long before they found out. Woods watched the door as he saw the bases psychiatrist walk in with Jay following. He made her wait by the door while he went and got some water. Woods could see her now, her face and hands were covered in smears and drips of dried blood, but he wasn’t close enough to see properly. He came back moments later and took her away.

“What happened to Jay?” Woods turned to them.

They avoided his gaze “She went to see you last night…”

Immediately Woods put his head in his hands “Fuck”.

* * *

“Why did you hurt yourself Jay?” Reid asked softly, dabbing the blood off her face.

“I didn’t know what to do. I felt… _bad_ ” She muttered.

“But why yourself?”

“Because I was annoyed with myself” she flinched a little as he wiped her face.

“What did you do that merited this kind of self-abuse” he removed the rest of the stitches that Jay hadn’t ripped out of her face.

“I didn’t know how to react to something, and then I got annoyed at that. So it is my fault really.”

“How did you feel to start with then?” Reid studied her, not quite understanding.

She paused, not wanting to tell him how she had felt. But she knew he’d work it out soon enough; she whispered “I felt sad…”

He sat back in his chair and rubbed his forehead “Do you find it _shameful_ for you to be upset at things?”

She didn’t answer, only looking towards the window.

“Jay, you need to know its fine if you feel unhappy about something, but you can’t start ripping your face apart because of it. Everyone gets down from time to time, right?” He couldn’t help feeling sorry for her.

She looked down to the floor and nodded “What should I do then?”

“I want you to allow yourself to be sad. If you keep denying these feelings, you will force them underground, where they will do even more damage with time. You can cry if you feel like it, listen to music, and spend time with your friends. These will help you Jay, just stop hurting yourself.”

“Ok, thanks again Reid” She left his room and went to have a shower. She washed the rest of the blood off her hands and face; the water stung her as it hit the fresh scratches and re-opened wounds. After drying off she looked in the mirror and saw the damage she had done.

Jay knew that she had ripped all of the stitches out of her cheeks and lips, but she was stunned to see that she had scraped some of the skin off her forehead and around her eyes. As well as her nail marks running over her lips and down her chin. _What have I done to myself? You dick Jay._


	12. We're whats left...

Woods wandered around the base, trying to clear the image of Jay from his mind. _I knew I shouldn’t have been with that woman, for fucks sake, what is wrong with me? You’ve really messed this up Frank, she was a great person… and you didn’t even think twice about her._

He headed to her room and sat outside in the corridor.

“Move your arse Woods”.

He looked up to see Jay’s battered face looking down at him.

“I’ve had a long day, and I need some sleep, now move or I’ll drag you out of the way” She neither sounded happy or angry with him, confusing Woods.

But he scooted out of the way “can I talk to you Jay, I owe you an apology”.

“There’s nothing to be sorry for, you’re eligible to fuck whoever you want to, and that has nothing to do with me” she gave him the same blank look.

“I made a mistake Jay, I was drunk and I wasn’t thinking too clearly. Mason and Bowman said not to, I just, I’m not used to thinking about my actions affecting anyone here.” He stayed just outside her door.

“I can see that. _I_ affected me, not _you_. Now leave me alone” She pushed the door, shutting Woods out.

Jay fell asleep shortly after not wanting to think about Woods. But her sleep was interrupted by someone shouting her name. She opened her door to see a few Officers standing outside, they didn’t look happy.

“Have I done something?” She asked confused.

“Come with us Jay” one of them said, and they took her outside. They stopped in front of a group of people. “Can you identify these people?” he asked.

Before she could reply they recognised her.

“Jay’s Wing?”

“Is it really you?”

Jay’s Wing is here!”

Jay smiled as they started walking over. One face caught her eye as she ran over and hugged her “When the Master told us you were alive, we didn’t believe him. We’ve all missed you”.

“I’m just glad you got out of there Mapleshade” Jay smiled “But why are you here, where is the rest of the Creed?”

Mapleshade looked around at the rest of them “We don’t have anywhere else to go… We were ambushed, they attacked the youngest first. There were so many of them, most of our apprentices were killed, and we couldn’t lose anymore warriors either, so we ran”.

Jay looked appalled “This is all of us?”

She nodded “The Master was hurt, Leafpool isn’t sure if he’ll make it through” her voice trailed away.

“Food, water, do you need anything?” Jay asked.

“The Warriors can manage for a little longer but I think the apprentices could do with something” Mapleshade turned to look at one of the youngest there.

Following her gaze Jay realised that they must have been related. “I’ll be back soon”

Jay hurried back to the Officers “They are what’s left of our Creed, they need food, water and shelter, they can stay in one of the halls for now, and I can look after them. They’ve lost so much, please help” she pleaded.

They murmured between each other before one of them answered her “You cannot do this Jay…”

“What?!” She blurted out.

He frowned a little “If I could finish, we will talk to the cooks, whilst you go and get someone to help you as you can’t do this alone.”

Jay ran off shouting thank you behind her. Sprinting along the corridors she knocked at one of the doors.

“Jay? I didn’t think you’d want to see me”

“We can talk about that later. I need your help, come with me.” She pulled Woods along with her.


	13. Raven

She quickly scouted out Mapleshade “get everyone ready to move, if anyone who is too badly hurt let me know”.

“What’s going on Jay’s Wing?” Darkstripe had heard them.

“You’re going to come inside and then get something to eat” She said loudly seeing some of the others look to her. “This is Frank Woods, he will help you. You can trust him”. As she spoke Woods could feel her words cutting in to him.

Soon they started heading to one of the halls with Woods leading the way. Jay hung behind, making sure that everyone was ok. But she knew it wasn’t good that the Master had not yet emerged.

Everyone had left her sight before she turned to see Leafpool walking towards her. “How is he?” Jay asked as she got closer.

“There is nothing more I can do; he was one of the last to leave. I fear he has given up.”

“Is he hurt badly? Mapleshade said he was”. She wanted to prepare herself for what she may see.

But Leafpool shook her head “He has been hurt more mentally than physically, he will recover from his injuries but leaving our home and dead behind has hurt him greatly. Go to him; see if you can get him to come” looking towards the makeshift tent he was in.

“The others are in the first room on your left as you walk through the main doors, they’ll need you.” Jay walked towards him and sat down next to him under the shelter.

“Jay’s Wing? You should be with the others” he sighed.

“No Master, you _need_ to be with them, they are hurt and scared. They need to have their leader with them.” She spoke firmly and held out her hand.

“I’m not the leader I used to be little Jay.”

“You’re the same to me, they don’t have anyone else” She pleaded with him.

He shook his head “But they do have someone, you know the traditions as well as I do”.

“Who was your last apprentice, you should let them know”.

“I chose my successor a number of years ago Jay’s Wing, and I haven’t had an apprentice since, they are all aware of who I chose.” She looked at him confused. “Why do you think I brought them here? So they can be with their new leader”.

“You chose me? But I haven’t seen anyone for years, they won’t accept me.” Jay felt panicked, _I can’t lead anyone, I can’t even get my own life sorted._

“I think you’ll find they already have, why else would they take your word so undoubtedly?”

Jay’s mind whirled around; making her feel sick “I can’t. Please, choose someone else”.

He frowned “But that is what must happen, you know this”.

“Master, I really like it here. They want me to start going on missions.” She murmured.

“You want to leave us?” he asked calmly.

Jay shook her head “No! I just want to be me… and I can’t do that as a leader”.

“You will be leader no matter what Jay’s Wing, but what you do after that is your own choice” It was a moment before she understood what he meant.

“As you are still my leader I want to ask your permission for something, you remember Raven…” she started.


	14. She's leaving?

Woods waited, most of the assassins stayed away from him. _I don’t blame them, Jay barely trusts me anymore_. But his thoughts were interrupted by one of the younger apprentices watching him. “Do you need help with something kid?” he asked her.

She tilted her head and sat down next to him “You don’t look like an assassin”

“That’s because I’m not, I’m a soldier” he looked down at her “What made you think I was?”

She nodded “Ok then. Well my mother used to tell me stories of her and Jay’s Wing, when they were with apprentices. She said that people outside the Creed couldn’t be trusted, she said that we could trust you so I thought that you were one of us.”

“Well that’s nice” he muttered.

“I wanted her to be my mentor, but mother said that some people took her away. Do you know where she went?” she continued.

He shook his head “you wouldn’t like to know of the place they took her, she’s lucky to have gotten out of there”.

The girl smiled “That makes all of us lucky then” Woods frowned. “Jay’s Wing will be our next leader, that’s why the Master brought us here”.

“Dove! Leave him alone, come and get something to eat” Briarlight called her over.

She hurried over to her, leaving Woods thinking, _Jay will be their leader? Does that mean that she’ll be leaving?_

Before long he noticed the room quieten and all of them started dipping their heads. Looking over he could see that Jay and who he presumed was their master, walking through the group.

Woods stayed where he was as he did not want to interrupt them, instead he listened.

The Master stood before all of them with Jay at his side. “I believe that it is time for our Creed to have a new leader. As I’m sure you know, Jay’s Wing was my last apprentice, and I am privileged to announce her as your new Master”.

Woods heard them all cheering for her, but he couldn’t help feeling disappointed. _You’ve lost her now Frank…_ He couldn’t stay there any longer, and slipped out of the hall whilst he had the chance.

Jay stepped forwards, and Leafpool hurried over to Hawktalon. “Thank you everyone, never did I expect such an honour when I first came to the Creed. But neither do I believe I deserve it” She was met with silence, and confused faces.

“I am no leader, I was not there when you needed me most, and as your leader now I call upon you to remember Raven; how he left the Creed, but is considered one of its greatest heroes. As he always came in its hour of need, and that is what I intend to do” she paused.

Furled Bracken pushed his way through the group “Who will lead us then, what is an Assassin without its master?” The others nodded in agreement.

Jay smiled “Well as my final act as your leader I wish for Half Moon to step up here”. She walked up to Jay, and stood in front of her.

“Half Moon, you are a great warrior. But I also believe you have the spirit and potential to rebuild our Creed; if you accept then I grant you your leadership in my place” Jay spoke only to her.

“I… I accept” she stuttered in shock.

Jay dipped her head “Welcome your new master everyone”.

Everyone walked up to Half Moon, congratulating her; Dove looked to her mentor in awe. “You’ve done a noble thing here today Jay’s Wing, you will always be welcome to us” Half Moon told her.

“And you and the Creed can stay here for as long as you like, we have free rooms and areas for you to train and live in peace; we won’t interfere with your work either. Stay safe, I’ll be here when you want me and need me” She smiled, and stepped away scanning the faces for Woods; after wandering around for a few minutes she realised that he must have left.

“Hey Mason!” She shouted as she spotted him outside the main building. He turned and came over. “Have you seen Woods?”

He nodded “Yeah he said he was going to the bar”.

“Do you know which bar; I need to talk to him” she asked.

“It’s the one closest to here, it’s just down the road; can’t miss it. If this is about what happened the other night, he didn’t mean to hurt you. We’re used to going out and seeing those girls, Woods especially”

“I know Alex, its ok. Thanks for letting me know, we’ll be back at some point later on” Jay smiled.

Mason smirked “Say no more, I know what that means.” Jay gave him a shove as she walked past him and out of the gates.


	15. Romance and shit

After being at the bar for a while Woods started to wonder if he should try with Jay anymore. _She’ll be spending all her time with them now, maybe I’ve hurt her too much already…_

“Why did you leave?”

Turning he saw Jay drinking a beer next to him, she didn’t face him and just looked ahead. “Because you’re going to” he said eventually.

“If you had stayed you would understand” she muttered

Woods frowned “I already understand, they’re your family and you’re their leader now”.

Jay laughed “I’m not their leader, or an assassin, I’m a soldier”.

“What?”

“I’ve decided that I will be there whenever they want or need me, until then I can sit here and have a few beers with you” a small smile creeped along her face.

“But that kid, uhhh Dove, she said that they were all here for you” he stared at her.

“They were, but my only act as leader was to appoint Half Moon in my place. I like it here; I want to go on missions with you guys” she took a step closer to him, but if anything he looked more agitated. “Am I making you uncomfortable?”

“No it’s just, can we go back to the base. I don’t want everyone listening”

Jay frowned “fine let’s talk outside”.

They started walking back to the base "What’s going through your head then?" She asked him. Taking a few more steps in silence Jay started to get annoyed, gripping his arms she held him still " _tell_ me. I don’t care if it’s something ridiculous or appalling, you tell me right now.”

He finally looked up at her “I thought that you’d be leaving soon now that your family’s back, I didn’t want to put you in a position to choose between… well”

“Between them and you?” She finished. Woods looked back to the floor, but Jay smiled and put her arms around his neck “don’t you see? I’ve already chosen… chosen you”.

Looking back up he wasn’t sure if she was being serious or not, but when she didn’t move away he put one arm around her waist and his other hand held her head. Holding her close he kissed her.

After a while they pulled apart. “Maybe we should head back to base” Jay said eventually. A moment later Woods sighed and stepped away from her, looking disappointed. Giggling Jay whispered “I meant that maybe we could go back to your room instead”.

They walked back to the base together. "I'm not really that romantic so if you were expecting something along those lines, I’m gonna have to disappoint you."

Jay laughed again “Do you really think I’m in to romance and that kind of shit?”

He raised an eyebrow at her and then shrugged “Well most women like that kind of thing, don’t they? I just thought you might like that as well”.

“Let’s just say, I like my relationships to be more… _active_ ” She smirked and they walked back in to the buildings.


	16. do you have time?

 “Well, make yourself comfortable" Woods said sitting down on his bed, suddenly feeling a little awkward.

“Are you okay? You look a little, _flustered_ "

"Yeah, I just… “He trailed off, not really knowing what to say to her.

She smiled softly “have you ever had any kind of relationship before? Not just sex”.

“I never really had time for a proper relationship."

“What about me then?” she took off her jacket and sat next to him, swinging her legs over his lap.

"Well I... I would always make time for you Jay" he leaned in closer to her. But she edged away, smiling at him. The movement caused friction against him, forcing him to suppress a groan.

"And what would we do in this time together?"

Woods smirked “I have no doubts that we could think of something…"

He looked into her eyes, but before he could do anything she stood up and took of the rest of her clothes, just leaving on her bra and panties.

Kneeling down in front of him she ran her hand over his cock through his combats “would it be something like this?” Not managing to put a sentence together he just groaned in response.

_He’s so gentle, not like Kravchenko. I can smile in front of him, not cry. He doesn't make me feel fearful or repulsive when he looks at me. He respects you Jay, he appreciates the real you._

Woods watched her unbutton and unzip his trousers, before pulling them and his boxers down enough to pull his cock out. Looking him in the eyes she slowly lowered her mouth on him and started sucking, hard. As she continued he gently took hold of her hair and held her there for a moment before releasing her. She didn’t cough or splutter, but smiled instead “is this more to your liking?”

A little breathlessly he nodded. Woods pulled off his shirt as Jay removed his trousers, before taking the rest of her clothes off. He pulled her forward and she held his cock, guiding it inside, moaning as she did so.

Slowly starting to move her hips in circles, he leant back against the wall, loving every minute. Holding on to his hands she started moving faster. He started moving his hips in rhythm to hers, thrusting in to her over and over again until she came, leaning her head into his chest, whilst swirling her hips on him.

But he didn’t stop; he pounded into her insistently. He could feel how close she was again. She dug her nails in to his back and clasped her legs around him as she came. Grabbing her hips he continued pounding until he shouted her name with the last few thrusts before he came as well.

“Was that ok?” she whispered to him.

Lying down with her still on top of him, Woods kissed her “that was perfect”.


	17. the beginning of the end...

Jay woke up early, and put on her clothes. Doing her best not to disturb Woods, she sat on the end of the bed. _Maybe this could work… I’d like it to work_ she smiled at him.

Opening his eyes Woods saw Jay fully dressed and reading one of his books. “How long have you been up?”

Looking over she smiled “about half an hour? I didn’t want to wake you”.

“I didn’t wake you up, did I?”

“Na, I usually get up then…” in the distance Jay could hear shouting, cutting off her sentence. “Get dressed” she picked up his clothes and handed them to him.

They both headed outside to see a distressed Mapleshade shouting at one of the officers. But it was Half Moon who came over first “What’s wrong with her?” Jay asked after dipping her head in greeting.

“I was organising training for today, and I looked and she wasn’t there. We’ve checked all around here Jay’s Wing” she sounded panicked.

“Who’s gone missing?” Jay frowned.

“It’s Dove, no one’s seen her”.

“Help Mapleshade, we’ll find her don’t worry.” Jay turned to Woods “get Mason and Bowman, and then take a truck out. Go and look for her all around ok? I’ll be around the other side of the base”

“Yeah, see you in a bit” he ran inside and got both of them, quickly they set out, following the bases main road.

They drove around the perimeter of the base before moving to check the smaller paths.

“Can you see anything?” Bowman asked.

Mason looked out of the window “she could be anywhere”.

After a few more minutes they were on the other side of the base. “I can’t see shit, suns in my eyes” Woods complained. “Can you guys see?” he asked as they turned the corner. Mason put his head out of the open window, he saw them. “Fucking hell Woods STOP!” he shouted.

He slammed on the brakes, too late. There was a thud of something hitting the truck…


	18. I didn't see you

6 minutes earlier.

Jay walked to the other side of the base looking for anything she may have left behind. Following the road around she searched under shrubs and in any crevice that could have been large enough for Dove to be in.

She carried on for a few more minutes before she saw a small figure walking along roadside. Jay jogged forwards and caught up with her.

“Hi Jay’s Wing” Dove whispered.

Kneeling down Jay smiled “Hey little Dove, did you tell anyone where you went before leaving?”

She shook her head “No, I didn’t worry anyone did I?”

“I think your mothers going to have something to say to you, but they’ll just be happy you’re ok”.

“I only went for a walk, I’m sorry” she dipped her head.

“No worries, I think they thought you might have walked on to the shooting range, or have gotten stuck somewhere.” Jay patted her shoulder “go and have a sit down on the grass”. Before Jay could get up to sit with her, a truck came around the corner. The brakes screeched in the gravel, and there was a sickening thud.

Getting out of the truck they looked down at the crumpled heap on the floor. “Oh shit…” Bowman said.

Woods knelt down and cradled her head “I’m sorry Jay, I-I just didn’t see you”.

She opened her eyes briefly and smiled at him “It’s ok Frank, I’ll be ok” then she went limp.

They drove back to the base and Bowman took Dove back to the Creed, whilst Mason and Woods took Jay to the medics. They hooked her up to a life support and set her broken bones.


	19. contingency

Months passed by, and Woods went to see her as often as he could.

 “She hasn’t changed much since being here, maybe…” they would start, but he always refused for her machines to be switched off.

 

“I’ll be going on another mission soon” he told her.

There was no reply.

“Don’t worry; I shouldn’t be gone for long. Then I’ll be right back here with you”.

Nothing.

“I said I would always make time for you sweetheart”.

Just the machines beeped.

“The others told me to give up”.

Silence.

He would always tell her just before he left “Remember that I love you, and I know you’ll wake up one day Jay”.

 

He went on his next mission and was captured. Bowman was killed. Mason thought Woods was dead too.

The officers decided to let her go. Mason was sitting with her when they switched off her machines “you can be with Woods now Jay, I’m sure he’s waiting”.

They stopped pumping air in to her lungs and they removed her respirator. Mason waited for the heart rate monitor to stop beeping… but it didn’t. Looking at her closely he could see the shallow rise and fall of her chest. He quickly left to get the doctor.

They kept a watch over Jay and within a few more months she managed to open her eyes. Mason was there smiling at her, but all she could manage to say was “Where’s Frank?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's the end of Jays story (for now)   
> I just couldn't bring myself to have her die  
> But I've got another story (Alexis's) being written now so I hope you guys like that as well   
> Thanks for reading :D


End file.
